Many individuals and organizations maintain and store firearms usually in some form of locking device to provide a certain amount of security for the weapon or weapons. The security requirements are to prevent unauthorized use and theft of the weapon or weapons. In particular the home is vulnerable to robbery and subsequent theft of any weapons or the weapon could be used on the homeowner by the robber. Usually, the owner will store firearms in a locking rack that is generally made of wood and offers very little security for the contained weapon. Most gun racks are loosely attached to a wall or similar object which means that the entire gun rack may be taken for later removal of the contained firearms.